El retorno de la maga oscura
by BloddyDemon
Summary: Tras los acontecimientos de Freddy y Mr.Pickles 2 Fred y los demás Slashers deberán unirse y buscar ayuda para enfrentar a un enemigo mayor que ha vuelto para cobrar su venganza.


Las calderas de la fábrica emitían el usual ruido que produce el vapor al salir por una de sus grietas junto a unas pocas gotas de agua, que al caer al suelo se manchaban con la sangre de una muchacha rubia y piel blanca, sus labios rosas y carnosos goteaban un hilo de sangre por la comisura izquierda hasta el suelo, su camisón de seda blanco ahora se había teñido con sus sangre que provenía de los arañazos, grandes y profundos de su pecho que llegaban a mostrar la costillas de la víctima, junto con parte de sus órganos; todo ello acompañado de numerosos cortes de diverso tamaño y profundidad en todo su cuerpo.

En frente de aquel cadáver, Freddy Krueger observaba orgulloso su trabajo, hacía tiempo que no mataba a una adolescente como ella, popular, animadora, sociable…. Principalmente debido a las fiestas que organizaban por las noches en el mundo real, en las que se quedaban despiertos hasta altas horas de la algo iba a cambiar, algo, iba a poner en riesgo su vida, y la de las demás criaturas como él.

Escuchó unos pasos tras él, como un trote, que de vez en cuando causaba el sonido de agua al pisar uno de los charcos de la misma o de la sangre de otros adolescentes a los que había matado meses atrá cerca, cada vez más. Freddy se irguió y se dio la vuelta si poder ver nada. No le dio importancia y se encogió de hombros, cuando se dio la vuelta algo lo empujó al suelo cayendo de espaldas. Después, algo comenzó a lamerle la cara.- ¡PICKLES!- dijo reconociendo al animal que le lamía el rostro.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Vivo aquí.- dijo el can con su típica voz satánica.- Eso ya lo sé, soy tu dueño, pero….¿por qué has venido? Normalmente no solemos vernos, salvo cuando nos conocimos y te instalaste….. y aquel día de halloween.- Lo sé, por cierto agradecería que no matases adolescentes tan lejos de mi zona de alimentación.- contestó mirando tras Fred el cadáver que tenía Krueger detrás.- Pero es otra cosa de la que debo hablarte…- Pickles sacudió su cabeza y se quitó un collar electrónico de metal y lo colocó en el suelo, dando a un botón rojo. Un holograma de Pinhead se presentó con un mensaje.- Buenos días Krueger, es necesario que tu y otros slashers os reunáis de inmediato en el hotel Norman Bates hoy, a medianoche, para una asamblea de emergencia debido a lo ocurrido unos años, ya sabes con….Ashly….- Tras decir esto, el holograma desapareció, y la comunicación terminó.- ¿Ashly?- Preguntó el perro.- Paso hace mucho tiempo…- respondió Freddy- verás hace unos años, Pinhead, Jason, Pennywise, Carrie y yo nos perdimos en el bosque cercano a Crystal Lake. Acabamos en un pueblo fantasma, donde una chica nos alojó, pero era una bruja, nos robo los poderes y nos encerró. Conseguimos recuperarlos y escapar, pero ella desapareció.- ¿ y ya está?- Era muy poderosa, pudo haber hecho lo mismo con otros asesinos, o algo peor…. Si ha vuelto, debemos actuar rápido, y juntos, o no podremos derrotarla.

( CONGRESO CENTRAL INFERNAL, 00:00 AM, MIÉRCOLES)

Todos los slashers, y demonios, que en nuestra dimensión como personajes ficticios que son villanos se reunían en ese momento en un gran parlamento de piedra de azufre en lo más profundo del infierno, dentro todos los seres demoniacos se colocaban en sus asientos correspondientes, en el escenario alrededor del cual se organizaban los asientos, se encontraba un trono de obsidiana negra junto con otros asientos de piedra roja que, a su vez se reunían alrededor de una gran mesa.

Freddy se sentó juntó a sus compañeros y - ¿alguna idea de lo que pasa exactamente?- preguntó el demonio al payaso cósmico y al cenobita que de momento, eran los únicos que habían llegado.- Ni idea.- Dijo Pinhead.- pero si a mí me han ordenado difundir el mismo mensaje que te he dado a ti, sin darme más explicación, es que es algo de suma importancia…. PARA TODOS…- Pasó el tiempo, y poco a poco, la extensa sala, que tenía la misma organización que un teatro, con sus asientos organizados en función de la jerarquía de poder de los demonios a excepción de la mesa centras de la zona baja, reservada para el jefe supremo, Satán y los jinetes del apocalipsis. Freddy se sentó en la zona de centro izquierda reservada para los slashers.- Casi están todos, la asamblea no debe de tardar en empezar.- la puerta central y los pocos seres que quedaban por llegaban se posicionaban en sus asientos correspondientes, mientras los cuatro jinetes del apocalipsis y el príncipe de los infiernos, el mismísimo demonio, se sentaban en la mesa central.- Mis queridos súbditos, me temo que estamos en peligro, una fuerza mortal pero poderosa anda suelta.- Satán creó una bola transparente de energía que mostro la imagen de una muchacha de pelo negro largo, de 22 años, con un ojo violeta, y otro blanco atravesado por una de las cinco marcas de garras que la cubrían la mitad derecha de la cara y pelo corto con un peinado de estilo classic bob ( melena corta lisa).- se llama Ashly, y de momento carecemos de información sobre ella, pero tememos que tenga una especie de amuleto, algo con lo que poder robarnos nuestros poderes, como desgraciadamente ha hecho con monstruos menores, si llega hasta aquí todos correremos grave peligro.- Los murmullos se empezaron a convertir rápidamente en protestas.- ¡¿ cómo puede un ser humano común tener tanto poder como para bajar al infierno!?- dijo indignada una criatura de polvo negro, sin una forma fija- Tak tiene razón, ¿cómo podemos estar seguros de que realmente actuará aquí?- dijo la voz de una súcubo de ojos dorados y pelo morado que llevaba puesto un traje negro típico de estos seres sobrenaturales.- Porque a partir de ahora las entradas y salidas al infierno están clausuradas, nadie se irá d aquí hasta nueva orden.- ¡ESO ES ALGO DESMEDIDO!MUCHAS DE LAS CRIATURAS QUE HAY AQUÍ SE NUTREN DEL MIEDO Y LAS ALMAS.- dijo una vampira rubia con un vestido victoriano gris.- Lo sé, por eso extiendo la apertura de los baños de almas en un horario de 24 horas y usaremos los cadáveres de condenados como comida.- Todos, pese a no aceptar del todo la medida no tenían opción, se arriesgaban a perder sus poderes, y con ellos su vida.- ¿por qué tendrá ella interés en venir aquí? A ver, nos secuestro, pero en el mundo terrenal. ¿ de cuánto poder dispone como para creer que puede entrar aquí?- preguntó Freddy.- Pues bastante.- explicó Pinhead a Freddy y al canino.- Si el mismo jefe a ordenado estrictamente que nadie entre o salga de aquí y cerrar las puertas indefinidamente es que algo grave y muy peligroso puede ocurrir.- Pero eso es contraproducente, estando todos juntos tiene más facilidad para absorber todo nuestros poder- se quejó Mr. Pickles – Tiene razón, ¿ qué ocurriría entonces?.- ambos se quedaron mirando el horizonte, se habían posicionado en la entrada de un puente de rocas que atravesaba uno de los múltiples ríos de lava.-No van a cambiar de opinión por una sola persona, y mucho menos de un grupo minoritario como los demonios del sueño….- Dijo Freddy.- ¿tú eres el único verdad?- técnicamente no, los tres demonios del sueño que me dotaron de mis poderes eran los originales, pero al introducirse en mi alma solo quede yo, solo me cedieron sus poderes nocturnos, ahora son simples demonios comunes, yo soy el único de esa…. "especie", por así decirlo.- Pero dijiste que cuando te venció tu hija perdiste tus poderes, entonces ¿Que pasó?.- Ellos se marcharon cuando me derrotaron, pero una vez volví a los infiernos me los volvieron a dar.- Ambos se quedaron mirando el río de lava que tenían frente a ellos, viendo como burbujeaba y como de vez en cuando un cráneo salía a flote.- ¿deberíamos ir a comer algo? …- Si…

Freddy se fue al comedor central y pidió un plato de ojos con salsa de sangre y un cuenco de intestinos para - ¿ Y ya está?¿cenamos….. y a casa….?- Preguntó el cánido.- Bueno, la verdad es que no, los humanos dirá que el infierno es un lugar de castigo, pero no es más que un lugar para gente adecuada al mismo, es como una ciudad. Y no hay buena ciudad que no tenga una serie de entretenimientos…. Podríamos visitar a una amiga.- con que una amiga ¿eh?- Se llama Kahinam es una súcubo que conocí hace tiempo, trabaja como… bailarina aquí- Con que bailarina…- volvió a comentar - Es una súcubo ¿¡qué esperabas!?, ¿Qué se metiese a monja?.- dijo Fred con una risa alegre.- Pero no, no ha pasado lo que piensas.- el perro solo negó con la cabeza.- No puedo quedarme aquí mientras esa chica está ahí fura, sabiendo de lo que es capaz…. Reuniré al grupo de nuevo, y juntos la derrotaremos, cueste lo que cueste….

A la mañana siguiente Freddy reunió a Pinhead, Carrie, Jason e It para hablar de la situación.- Entiendo que quieras que hagamos algo al respecto Krueger, ¿pero era necesario reunirnos aquí?- Preguntó una adolescente mirando alrededor del club de striptease donde trabajaban las súcubos.- Tengo una amiga aquí que puede estar dispuesta ayudar.- Con el dinero que te gastas aquí Krueger me sorprendería que no fueran tus amigas…- comentó Pinhead para molestar al demonio del sueño. Freddy solo le dedicó una mirada de enfado.- No en serio chicos, Fred tiene razón, y ¿si llega hasta aquí?, si consigue el suficiente poder no sabemos para que podría usarlo.- Oyeron una explosión en la puerta central del inframundo y la alarma sonó. El grupo dirigió su mirada a la inmensa nube de polvo de azufre que se había creado por el derrumbe de la puerta, en su interior se vislumbraba una figura negra que se hacía más nítida a cada paso; acompañada de una luz roja: Era Ashly, con su único ojo funcional observando la escena mientras su corto pelo tapaba su ojo tuerto. Llevaba puesto una especie de armadura de metal negro, que parecía fuerte pero flexible, y unas botas medianas de tacón. La luz roja sin embargo, provenía de una especie de báculo de piedra negra con la forma de una horca, pero con dos pinchos que parecían equilibrar una bola de energía roja en su interior ( era similar al ojo de sauron, para aclarar).

Todos los presentes se reunieron a su alrededor y en poco tiempo los cuatro jinetes se reunieron ante ella.- ¿ashly, verdad?- preguntó uno de ellos, que llevaba una gabardina marrón que tapaba su cuerpo.- Veo que ya se ha hablado de mí por aquí, supongo también, que sabéis a que he venido….- aunque tengas este poder no puedes hacer nada; tú eres solo una y nosotros somos cientos.- dijo una voz femenina tras ellos, era Abrahel, la reina suprema de las súcubos. Ashly solo se rió.- ¿pero cómo vais a hacerlo, sin un jefe superior?- con una risa maligna, dejo caer al suelo un cráneo considerablemente grande de lo que parecía una cabra, el de Satanás. Todos los presentes se conmocionaron por la escena. La puerta tras Ashly se derrumbó y miles de ángeles celestiales se introdujeron dentro.- ¡No puede ser!- se conmocionó.- Entregadme a Krueger y nadie saldrá herido.- Nadie respondió…- Veo como tiene que ser…- con un chasquido de dedos los ángeles comenzaron a atrapar a los seres demoniacos que allí se encontraban con armas bautizadas que producían un horrible dolor físico a los satánicos trasladó su mirada por los rincones hasta encontrar a por quien había venido. Unas enormes alas blancas surgieron de su espalda y sobrevoló el río de lava para abalanzarse sobre su presa, pero fue detenida por algo que se la lanzó por encima; era Kahinam, intentando ahuyentar a su oponente.- Corre Krueger ¡HUYE ANTES DE QUE LAS PUERTAS SE CIERREN!- Freddy vio como seis ángeles intentaban cerrar la puerta central de aquel mundo. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Freddy, seguido por su fiel amigo, empezó a correr junto a sus compañeros fuera de aquel lanzó unas cadenas que golpearon y dañaron físicamente a los ángeles el suficiente tiempo para que el grupo pudiera salir, cayendo en el portal entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos. Ashly se transportó como una nube de humo hasta el borde del portal intradimensional.- Buscadlos, podéis hacer lo que queráis con los demás mientras les encerréis y les dejéis con vida; pero a Frederick lo necesito vivo, sano y salvo….- dijo a la gárgola negra de ojos rojos que tenía a su lado.

En la dimensión terrenal, Freddy y sus compañeros cayeron en el suelo de madera de una de las cabañas de Crystal Lake.

Poco a poco se fueron recuperando y se levantaron del suelo.

-¡ fantástico! Sencillamente fantástico.- dijo Pennywise levantándose y sacudiendo el polvo de su mono de payaso.- ¿Quiénes quedamos?- Veamos… yo, Freddy, Jason, Mr. Pickles y Carrie.- ¿cómo has llegado tú hasta aquí?- preguntó Fred a Carrie.- Me empujasteis al tratar de huir, vale…. Yo estaba escondiéndome y de repente ¡BAM! Me lleváis por delante.- ¿qué ha ocurrido a todo esto? Oí la alarma de emergencia general pero no vi nada.- Ashly ha vuelto, y no se detendrá hasta encontrarme.- Explicó Freddy.- ¿por qué crees que te busca solo a ti?- cuestionó Pinhead.- Todo este grupo a excepción de Pickles se ha enfrentado a ella.- Espera.- Dijo It interponiéndose entre los dos.- Frederick tiene razón. Fue él quien consiguió engañarla la primera vez porque le resultaba atractivo…. No sé cómo pero lo hacía.- Freddy se indignó por ese comentario.- Tal vez en eso tengamos la clave para derrotarla; podríamos engañarla de nuevo.- Todos dirigieron su mirada al payaso cósmico.- Ella solo te busca a ti, si conseguimos reunir a más monstruos tal vez podamos elaborar un plan.- Creo que esta no es una cuestión de números It.- Recalcó Pinhead.- Pero lo que realmente necesitamos es más poder. Necesitamos a alguien que esté dispuesto a dárnoslo para volver a vencer a Ashly.¿qué me decís? ¿buscamos a alguien que sea lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerla junto a nosotros?_ Todos unieron sus manos en señal de aprobación.- ¿y por donde empezamos?- Dijo Mr. Pickles.- ¿Qué criaturas son lo suficientemente poderosas?- Tal vez no solo se trate de eso.- Explicó Pinhead- si realmente el poder lo fuera todo nosotros no existiríamos.- Todos se extrañaron por la respuesta.- Pensadlo así. Podemos decir que la organización tanto de cielo y el infierno es similar a la de un hormiguero: Dios, o en nuestro caso, el diablo, es quien organiza toda la sociedad; los soldados, los obreros, los exploradores…. pero realmente si estas no la traen alimento morirá de hambre y dejará de producir crías. Algunas veces, otra nueva reina aparece junto con sus soldados e intentan destronar a la antigua reina, haciendo combatir a sus súbditos que, estando unidos pueden ser indestructibles.- Todos lo empezaron a entender: sin seres menores, el infierno no tendría almas con las que nutrirse, todas las almas de sus víctimas nutrían los ríos de lava en los que los pecadores sufrían eternamente. No necesitaban ser extremadamente poderosos, les bastaba con ser un gran número para que nadie les pudiera detener.


End file.
